peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Love
Love was an American rock group of the late 1960s and early 1970s. They were led by singer/songwriter Arthur Lee and lead guitarist Johnny Echols. One of the first racially diverse American pop bands, their music reflected different influences, combining elements of rock and roll, garage rock, folk and psychedelia. While finding only modest success on the music charts, Love would come to be praised by critics as one of the finest and most important American rock groups of their era. Their third album Forever Changes (1967) is generally regarded as their masterpiece....(read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Love's early singles and first LP were issued in 1966 and although they did not reach high positions on the U.S. national charts, the band became very popular in Southern California. They played the clubs in Los Angeles's Sunset Strip, which Peel frequented, and he played their records [http://web.archive.org/web/20060108105718/www.oztrading.net/library/oz/40/08.htm "back home in Berdoo"] and on KMEN, where "Seven And Seven Is" reached no.3 on the station's chart. Later, on one Perfumed Garden he related how he had obtained his copy of the "Da Capo" LP, by surreptitiously removing it from a pile of new records which he and a fellow KMEN DJ had obtained for the station by doing the rounds of the Los Angeles record companies. Love's singles, "My Little Red Book" and "Seven and Seven Is", also received airplay on the pirate radio stations Radio London and Radio Caroline and this, along with advertising from the newly-opened London office of Elektra Records, helped establish the band's reputation in the UK. They were always more highly regarded in Britain than in the US (where their erratic behaviour won them few friends) and although Peel was responsible for much of this, he was not the only DJ to play their records. As he points out on the final Perfumed Garden, it was Kenny Everett who first played "The Castle" on Radio London; it became Peel's favourite track from the "Da Capo" LP, was eventually issued in the UK as a single and was included in the 1967 Peelenium. On the final PG he also remarked that the band had supposedly broken up, but there were also "strange rumours about them" and they were "strange people in themselves". Love's cult status was based on their first three albums, but Peel continued to play new releases by the band and by their leader Arthur Lee during the 1970s. They were among the small number of artists Peel played in the 1960s who continued to influence successive generations of musicians and listeners, so, even though Arthur Lee's later groups never did any Peel sessions during their British tours, tracks from their classic LPs can be found in his show playlists into the twenty-first century. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Peelenium *'Peelenium 1967': The Castle Other Shows Played ;1967 *01 July 1967: Stephanie Knows Who (a "revived 45", says Peel, but only released as a single - and then withdrawn - in the U.S.) (LP - Da Capo) Elektra EKL 4005 (mono)/EKS 74005 (stereo) *17 July 1967 Emotions (instrumental leading up to news) (LP - Love) Elektra EKL 4001 *22 July 1967: Que Vida ("from their really visionary LP Da Capo") Elektra (Peel tells of how he "swiped" his copy while working in the US...) *14 August 1967 The Castle (LP - Da Capo) Elektra EKL 4005 (JP: Here’s a record that actually Kenny Everett played for the first time on Radio London and introduced me to really, because I’d never bothered to listen to it all that closely before, and now it’s become one of the favourite records in the Perfumed Garden.) *01 October 1967 The Castle (single - B-side of Softly to Me) Elektra EKSN 45016 ;1968 * 21 January 1968: Alone Again Or (7") Elektra *04 February 1968 A House Is Not A Motel (LP – Forever Changes) Elektra EKL 4013 (JP: "And if you don’t own that, 1968 is not going to be such a good year for you as it might be…. Unfortunately Tjay Cantrelli, who was with Love, left the group, which is a pity because it was a nice name, Tjay, spelt T-J-A-Y. I sometimes wish I was Tjay Peel, but there you are, can’t have everything.”) *22 September 1968 Your Mind & We Belong Together (single) Elektra EKSN 45038 *03 November 1968 Laughing Stock (b-side of single Your Mind and We Belong Together) Elektra EKSN 45038 ;1969 *21 September 1969 Your Friend And Mine (LP – Four Sail) Elektra EKS 74049 *11 October 1969 August (LP – Four Sail) Elektra EKS 74049 *06 December 1969 Always See Your Face (LP - Four Sail) Elektra EKS 74049 ;1970 *24 January 1970 Stand Out (LP - Out Here) Blue Thumb BTS 9000 (US release) *28 February 1970 I Still Wonder (LP – Out Here) Blue Thumb BTS 9000 (US release) *07 March 1970 The Castle (album - Da Capo) Elektra EKL-4005 *14 March 1970 I'm With You (LP - Four Sail) Elektra EKL 4049/EKS 74049 *31 October 1970 The Everlasting First (single) Harvest HAR 5030 *14 November 1970 Slick Dick (LP - False Start) Harvest SHVL 787 *28 November 1970 Feel Daddy, Feel Love (LP - False Start) Harvest SHVL 787 ;1972 *14 July 1972 7 And 7 Is (LP – Da Capo) Elektra *14 July 1972 Amdmoreagain (LP – Forever Changes) Elektra *14 July 1972 Stephanie Knows Who (LP – Da Capo) Elektra *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 2: Alone Again Or (LP - Forever Changes) Elektra ;1973 *24 April 1973 The Castle (LP - Da Capo) Elektra EKL-4005 *05 June 1973 Your Mind And We Belong Together' (LP - Elektra Masters) Elektra *28 June 1973 Live And Let Live (LP: Forever Changes) Elektra *10 July 1973 Alone Again Or (single) Elektra *19 July 1973 The Daily Planet (LP: Forever Changes) Elektra *26 July 1973 The Red Telephone (LP-Forever Changes) (Elektra) *02 October 1973: Stephanie Knows Who (LP - Elektra Masters) Elektra ;1980 *20 March 1980: 7 And 7 Is (single) Elektra *03 July 1980 My Little Red Book (7": b-side Alone Again Or - or original 1966 single) Elektra ;1982 *11 August 1982: Seven And Seven Is ;1990 *29 January 1990: My Little Red Book (7") Elektra ;1993 *07 August 1993 ‘The Castle (7 inch – Softly To Me)’ (Elektra) (JP: ‘We used to fall in heaps for that when I was young and lovely. Still sounds rather wonderful to me.’) *14 August 1993: Laughing Stock *14 August 1993 (BFBS) The Castle (album - Da Capo) Elektra EKL-4005 ;1994 *18 February 1994: A House Is Not A Motel (LP - Forever Changes) Elektra *26 February 1994 (BFBS): A House Is Not A Motel (album - Forever Changes) Elektra *26 February 1994 The Daily Planet (CD - Forever Changes) (Elektra) (JP: ‘In 1967 that made us lie on the floor stare at the ceiling and say wow!’ Still does actually.) *25 March 1994 The Good Humor Man He Sees Everything Like This (LP - Forever Changes)’ (Elektra) *23 April 1994: A House Is Not A Motel (LP - Forever Changes) Elektra ;1999 *24 August 1999 The Castle (LP-Da Capo) (Elektra/Asylum): (JP: 'We were talking, Anita the producer and meself, about future Peeleniums, as we move into the 1960s. In 1967, we were wondering whether Lynn was going to put in anything by Love, and I said to her she ought to put in The Castle, and Anita said, "I've never heard The Castle." Well, in 1967 when I was doing a programme on the pirate radio station, a programme called the Perfumed Garden, this was probably the most requested number of all."'') *09 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Signed D.C. (LP - Love) Elektra *03 November 1999: The Castle (LP-Da Capo) Elektra (Peelenium 1967') ;2000s *10 August 2000 'Seven And Seven Is' (LP 'Da Capo') Elektra *08 January 2002: A House Is Not A Motel (LP - Forever Changes) Elektra *30 January 2002 (BBC World Service): A House Is Not A Motel (LP - Forever Changes) Elektra *29 April 2003: Alone Again Or (LP- Forever Changes) Elektra ;Arthur Lee & Love *24 April 1992: Twenty On My Way (LP – Arthur Lee And Love) New Rose ;Love with Arthur Lee *08 January 1994: Girl On Fire (7") Distortions ;Arthur Lee *07 July 1972: Sad Song (LP – Vindicator) A&M *11 July 1972: Love Jumped Through My Window (LP – Vindicator) A&M *14 July 1972: You Want Change For Your Re-Run (LP – Vindicator) A&M ''(also three tracks from Love) *18 July 1972: Every Time I Look Up (LP – Vindicator) A&M *21 July 1972: Hamburger Breath Stinkfinger (LP – Vindicator) A&M *21 July 1972: O’L Morgue Mouth (LP – Vindicator) A&M *28 July 1972: Find Somebody (LP – Vindicator) A&M *29 March 1978: Do You Know The Secret? (7" - I Do Wonder) Da Capo Covered (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. Please add more information if known.) Artist | Track | First Known Play *Boo Radleys: Alone Again Or (session) 07 April 1991 *Billy Bragg: Seven And Seven Is 07 July 1991 *Calexico: Alone Again Or (session) 30 April 2003 *Eggs: Willow Willow 06 August 1994 (BFBS) *Hellacopters: A House Is Not A Motel 08 January 2002 *Johnson: Dream 06 August 1994 *Move: Stephanie Knows Who (session) 01 October 1967 *Rumour: My Little Red Book 03 July 1980 *Smack Dab: Bummer In The Summer 06 August 1994 (BFBS) See Also * New Singles * Sounds Playlist External Links *Wikipedia: Love *Official site *love.torbenskott.dk/: Fan site * http://www.theanatomyoflove.com/ Category:Artists Category:Covered